Believe it!
by Lost Demon Kunoichi
Summary: Ever wonder where Naruto got the phrase 'Believe it' from? Oneshot NaruIY Crossover


Tobari-chan: Hehe, I couldn't get this idea out of my head while reading a Naruto oneshot on Please review! Pretty pretty please with a smexeh Sasuke on top!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my army of evil muffins, evil pink cookies, and a flying monkey. And maybe an invisible Kagome plushie.

Title: Believe it!

Summary: Inu/Naru crossover. Ever wonder where Naruto got the phrase 'Believe it' from?

Rating: K+

---

The day was warm, the sun was bright, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It would've been a perfect day, save the fact that the citizens of Konoha were bustling about, rushing to make everything perfect for a specific, special guest.

Amongst the many people, was one that probably stood out the most. A small boy, probably around the age of 5. His hair was a bright blonde color, and his eyes were a cheerful blue. However, the citizens tended to stay away from this small, harmless little boy. Everyone around him stayed about a good 4 feet from him, and they were giving him cruel glares.

Why?

To them, he was a demon child. One who had murdered helpless villagers. Or atleast, the boy was a container for the one who had murdered helpless villagers. The great Kyuubi. And the poor boy didn't even know why the people of Konoha hated him so.

-In Hokage Tower-

A man 'poofed' into the office of the current Hokage, announcing the arrival of their visitor with excitement in his voice, "Hokage-sama! She's arrived at the gates!" The old Hokage gave him a look of surprise.

"Well then, show her in, of course, and make sure that she gets everything she wants." He ordered, and the man 'poofed' away in a cloud of smoke.

-At the Gates of Konoha-

"Miss Higurashi, please stay at our house! We'd be so happy if you did!"

"No, Miss Higurashi, stay at our hotel! It's the best!"

"Your hotel has cockroaches in it! Who would want to stay there!"

And with that, a fight broke out in the mob surrounding a raven haired woman wearing a priestess outfit of red and white, while she slowly slipped away from the group unnoticed.

-Ten minutes later-

By the time the mob noticed their precious 'Miss Higurashi' was gone, she had already fled to the other side of Konoha. She had been wandering around, looking at everything: the houses, the food stands, the stores. But when she happened to stroll past a small ramen stand, she paused, and then sat down at a stool next to the blonde haired boy from before.

"Hello there, mind if I sit here?" She asked politely. The boy looked up at her with surprise. Why would anyone want to sit by him? The one most hated person in Konoha! Curious about this woman, he shook his head 'no' and she grinned at him before holding her hand out to him. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. What's yours?"

Once again, this raven haired beauty shocked him. She had even wanted to know his name! "U-Uzumaki, Naruto." He stuttered, then looked away from her blue-gray eyes, as if expecting to be yelled at.

"That's a nice name. So, Naruto-kun, how old are you? And why are you here alone, shouldn't your parents be here with you?" So, she didn't even know who he was, or even recognized his name... Odd.

"I'm five years old. My parents are both dead." Naruto stated, keeping his eyes on the table infront of them. He could automatically feel sadness radiating from Kagome as he spoke the last sentence.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!" Kagome had placed her gentle, yet calloused hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her with surprise. And then, Naruto decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since she came in to the stand and sat next to him. "Why are you still talking to me? Shouldn't you hate me like the other villagers?"

Kagome blinked. Once, then twice. "Why would I have any reason to hate you, Naruto-kun?" She giggled and lightly pinched his cheek, "Besides, you're to cute to hate!" Again, Naruto was confused. And then, as if realizing his last statement, her eyes turned dark with anger. "Why do the people of Konoha hate you?" Naruto immediately got scared at the tone of her voice. Talk about mood swings.

"I don't k-know, Higurashi-san," Her gaze turned to happiness again.

"I'll just ask the Hokage-sama later." Naruto stared at her. She was important enough to talk to the Hokage? "Anyways, call me Kagome. Do you want anything to eat? I'll pay for it." Naruto had no objections to that, and ordered quickly.

-Later that evening-

Naruto was patiently waiting for his Kagome-chan to return from Hokage Tower. Over the time they had talked together, it felt as though they had known each other forever, and Naruto automatically felt a sort of sister-brother relationship form between them. So, naturally, when Kagome finally showed up in the park that they had planned to meet at in tears, Naruto wanted to find out who had hurt her and why.

"Kagome-chan! What's wrong?" He asked as she tightly hugged him. Her hot tears soaked his orange shirt as she silently cried.

"I can't believe that they would do this to you!" Kagome hugged him even tighter than before, "Those stupid villagers..." She pulled back from him, her eyes shining with anger and sadness as she looked into his blue eyes, "Naruto, don't let them ever- _ever_ - touch you! You're worth more than what they think, and one day you'll prove to them that you're better than them! Believe it!"

With those words, Naruto felt a surge of happiness that Kagome really liked him, and that this wasn't just some cruel plan to hurt him again. She thought he was better than all of the other villagers! Once again Kagome broke down sobbing on his small shoulder.

The next day, Kagome Higurashi was gone. Naruto understood, though. She had other places to go, and other people needed her help. But he would never forget her. Never.

And then, Naruto had a sudden idea. "...Believe it... huh?" A wild grin cracked on his childish face.

Fin.

Tobari-chan: I thought it was cute... But I don't like my work much, so its up to you to decide. Review, please.


End file.
